Trashed and Scattered
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: What if Talia took Richard in instead of Bruce? What if Dick teamed up with assassin-in-training Damian Wayne to free Superboy? Songfic for "Trashed and Scattered by Avenged Aevenfold.


**A/N: Songfic for _Trashed and Scattered _by, you guessed it, Avenged Sevenfold.**

**When I wrote this, I started thinking... _What if Talia took Dick under her wing instead of Bruce? _And then, this piece of shit was created.**

**And Damian is in it! 8D**

**********************EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Trashed and Scattered**

**-Gotham City-**

Words really couldn't describe the pain he was in.

His family was killed… made to look like an accident.

All because the ringleader refused to pay "protection money" when Tony Zucco demanded it.

Now, he was an orphan.

All alone.

* * *

**-Four Years Later-**

"A clone of Superman? At Cadmus?" he asked.

"Yes, Dick. I overheard my father talking about it. He said the clone would be used as a weapon." Talia said.

"Right… thanks, Talia." Dick said.

"You are not thinking of going to get the clone, are you?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah. I can't let Ra's use anyone like that, clone or not." He replied.

"…Alright… but you did not hear it from me."

Dick nodded.

* * *

Ever since his parents were taken away from him four years ago, he had been training with Talia al Ghūl, the daughter of Ra's al Ghūl (without him knowing, of course).

During those four years, he learned what most kids his age would have nightmares about.

He was taught to maim.

He was taught to cripple.

He was taught to kill.

He admitted, he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Talia said that this was so her father, if he did discover Dick, would think he was an assassin-in-training, like her son, Damian.

Dick understood that Talia didn't want to go behind her father's back… but at the same time, she didn't want him to do things he didn't want to do.

He was fine with that… after all, he'd probably do the same thing.

Within those four years, Dick and Damian did form a bond… if you'd call it that.

They were total opposites.

Dick almost always had a smile on his face. Damian almost always had a scowl.

Dick didn't take training all that seriously. Damian did.

Dick had been trained to be in the spotlight. Damian had been trained to lurk in the shadows.

However, they did seem to have respect for each other.

Damian wouldn't admit it, but did think of Dick as an older brother.

Likewise, Dick thought of Damian as a younger brother… but he'd never say it.

And there were times when they did agree with each other.

* * *

"Where are you going, Grayson?"

Dick turned around to see Damian, a scowl on his face.

"I don't have time for this, Dami." Dick said.

"Don't call me that." Damian spat, "Now, I want to know where you're going."

Dick sighed. Of course Damian would do this to him.

"I was informed that a clone of Superman was created at Cadmus… I'm going to set it free."

"You're going to set a clone, which may be unstable, free into this world?" Damian asked.

"That's the plan." Dick said.

"Grayson, did you not hear me say that this clone might not be stable?"

"Your point?"

"…If it is unstable, who knows if it will kill someone?"

Dick snorted, "Dami, you and I both know I can handle the real deal. How hard could it be to take down a clone?"

"…Well, I'm going too." Damian said.

"No." Dick said, "I'm doing this."

"Who's gonna save your butt when the clone tries to kill you?"

"Oh ha-ha." Dick said mockingly. He got serious, "If you are coming, though, we're gonna need a disguise."

"Why?" Damian asked.

"Ra's watches the news, idiot. He'll kill you and me if he finds out."

"Fine…"

* * *

"Really? Robin?" Damian asked.

"Yeah. Something wrong with the name?" Dick countered.

"It's just… Robin and Talon? Really? That's kinda stupid."

"Y'know… I used to think that way about the name Robin… now it's all I have left of my parents."

Damian was quiet for a few seconds, as though he regretted what he said.

"Don't worry about it, Dami." Dick said, ruffling Damian's hair, "You didn't know."

"…Let's just go get this clone…" the younger of the two huffed.

It took everything to not laugh.

* * *

It was fairly easy to get past Cadmus' security system… after all, they did have access to every project, courtesy of Talia al Ghūl.

Not that the staff at Cadmus knew that.

"Here it is… project Kr." Robin said.

"So this is Cadmus' little cloning project?" Talon asked.

"Yeah, it is." Robin said, as he hacked into the files.

"Project Kr… Superman's clone… developed in sixteen weeks…" he muttered as he read through the files.

Talon decided to get a closer look at this "Superboy". The clone was in a pod with three G-gnomes. He wore a solar suit with the red "S" shield that the Boy Scout had on his suit.

"So, we're freeing him?" Talon asked.

"Yeah. Stand back, kid." Robin said.

Robin opened the pod.

Superboy immediately woke up… but rather than calmly step out of the pod, he charged at Talon.

"Talon! Look out!" Robin yelled.

Talon dodged the clone's fist and unsheathed his sword. He knew that it wouldn't work, but it would hold him off long enough for Robin to get their secret weapon.

Robin took out a piece of Kryptonite.

Superboy howled in pain, crumpling to the ground. The Kryptonite wasn't big enough to kill him, but it was enough to get him to listen.

Robin handed to Kryptonite to Talon. "I'm going to try to talk to him. Don't get any closer, alright?"

Talon nodded.

"Superboy… listen to me." Robin said.

The clone glared up at him.

"Don't give me that look. We all know you're the one who charged at us first." Superboy lowered his gaze, "And we didn't come to fight. We came to help. Now, I'm going to put away the Kryptonite… if you charge at one of us again, I will use it again. Okay?"

The clone nodded.

Robin took the Kryptonite from Talon, then put it in his belt. He saw the clone's look on his face, then added, "Don't freak out, the belt has a lead lining… the Kryptonite won't work while it's in there."

Once the clone recovered from the Kryptonite, he asked, "What did you mean by "you came to help"?"

"You're a clone of Superman… which, judging from the look on your face, you already knew… but it's possibly that you'd be used for the wrong reasons. Y'know, as a weapon… Talon and I are here to prevent that." Robin said.

"Okay… I'm assuming the kid with the scowl on his face is Talon…" Superboy said, "And you are?"

"Robin."

* * *

Getting into Cadmus was easy.

Getting out?

Not so much…

The trio had to fight their way through G-gnomes and one very angry Blockbuster.

And, as if that wasn't bad enough, Cadmus caved in on them

If Superboy wasn't there, it might have killed Robin and Talon.

* * *

The Justice League had come to investigate the cave-in at Cadmus.

Here, they discovered that Cadmus had cloned Superman.

Not only that, but they discovered two teens who had liberated the clone.

While most of the League was clueless, one member knew who they were.

* * *

Batman was watching the security footage for the twentieth time.

One of the teens, the one called Talon, was obviously trained in the art of killing…

The other may have been, too, but avoided it.

Both were skilled. He wouldn't be surprised if Damian and Dick became some of the world's finest.

He stood up from his chair in the Batcave. He would need to track those three later.

He couldn't help but feel responsible for those two.

Dick had lost his parents, and Talia took him in. He learned that from a letter Talia gave to him.

And Damian was his son. Sure, he didn't know he had a son (for a while) but he still could have done something.

Maybe it wasn't too late… he could still train Dick, seeing how the boy didn't use lethal means that he knew of.

Damian would be tougher… but not impossible.

But one thing's for sure… if they didn't find Superboy, then who knows what could have happened..?

* * *

"Uh-oh…" Robin said.

"What is it, Robin?" Superboy asked.

"Looks like Ra's found out… and he's not happy about it." Robin sighed, "Talia's telling us not to come back, it's too dangerous."

"So mother is on her own?" Talon asked.

"Mother?" Superboy asked.

"His mother, not mine." Robin said.

"Oh." He said, "So… what do we do?"

"Dunno yet…" Robin said.

"So, we don't have a plan?" Talon asked.

"Nope." Robin replied. He turned to Superboy.

"Okay, let's make this quick." He said, taking off his domino mask, "My name's Richard Grayson… but everyone calls me Dick. That kid's Damian Wayne-al Ghūl."

Damian removed his domino mask.

"And your name is Conner. We'll think of a last name later, okay?"

Conner nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The teens had made it to Gotham City.

It wasn't long until Batman found them.

"I had expected to look for you later… but you just saved me the trouble." Batman said.

Rather than shrinking in fear like most would, Robin, Talon, and Superboy stood their ground.

"I'm well aware that you three had something to do with the incident at Cadmus." Batman said.

Superboy was about to say something when Robin said, "Hey, he is the World's Greatest Detective."

Batman was quiet for a few seconds. "Ra's is most likely after you. You're going to need help if you really want to avoid getting killed. Talon, Robin, you both are welcome to becoming my partners. Superboy, I'll try to make some sort of an arrangement with Superman, but I make no promises."

The teens agreed.

From that day on, they'd become the next generation of heroes.


End file.
